It is an object of the invention to provide a paperless image processing network where images and other information is exchanged between various financial institutions rather than physical documents.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an image processing network where images and other information as well as physical documents are exchanged between various financial institutions.
It is another object of the invention to provide an image processing network where the processing of document images is distributed amongst various locations rather than concentrated at a single central location.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an image processing network which is capable of processing both images and physical documents.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an image processing network which is capable of extracting the MICR, CAR, and LAR data from checks and inserting this data into an image file or files.
It is another object of the invention to provide an image processing network where images are sorted between transit and on-us image files.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a data file format that comprises two subparts, containing image data and the other part containing data extracted from the document""s image.